


Flour Fingerprints and Inked Skin

by dreadful_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadful_writes/pseuds/dreadful_writes
Summary: I wrote this drabble a while back with inspiration coming from @tetramancer's baker au artwork on Tumblr!





	1. First Impressions

Sunlight was streaming in from store front windows into a bakery that was already far too warm for Lance’s liking. 

“Hunk! Can you crack a window back there? The ovens are killing me!” Lance shouted behind his shoulder.

“You got it boss!” You could he the amusement in Hunk’s voice. 

Lance rolled his eyes and continued fiddling with the cash register subconsciously. It was a warm, sunny, Saturday morning and he was currently stuck working the counter at his family’s bakery. 

Don’t get him wrong or anything! Lance loved working in the family run sweet shop all his life. He loved knowing the family secret recipes that had been passed down for generations. Most of all he loved getting to taste test both his own, and his oldest sister’s latest baked creations. 

Today though, was too nice of a day to be stuck at the counter. He didn’t even get to bake! All Lance wanted to do was walk down the boardwalk to the beach and enjoy the sun...

At least that WAS all he wanted to do until the familiar bell of a shop door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head and focusing on the new figure in the shop he saw... 

DAMN.

The mysterious new figure just so happened to be a boy looking to be around Lance’s age. He was a bit shorter than Lance, and had inky, black hair just passing his shoulders.

The boy was wearing a beanie, and upon further inspection Lance saw that he not only had a nose stud, but had maybe five or six piercings on the shell of each ear.

Then there were the tattoos. 

Each arm was absolutely covered in beautiful colored markings that Lance couldn’t begin to explain the meaning of, and honestly didn’t care to. They were absolutely gorgeous. The colors were so vibrant that the images appeared to be alive and dancing on the boy’s skin. There were flames, waves, and all sorts of symbols decorated the flesh left exposed by a low cut tank top. The stranger’s pale complexion also made the color pop even more brightly(if that was even possible).

Mystery boy (as Lance dubbed him until he could get this beauty’s name) strolled lazily up to the counter. 

“Hello, may I place my order?” Said a reserved, yet polite voice.

My god his voice. It was deep and gravelly. It had that kind of natural scratchy-ness to it that made Lance insecure about his own high pitched voice. The boy seemed confident in himself, yet hesitant at talking to new people. It was fucking adorable?!?! 

Lance’s poor bi heart couldn’t take this.

“H-hi! Yes hello! Umm w-what can I get you on this fine day?” Lance sounded nervous even to his own ears. He internally cringed at that, and the fact that his god damn stutter was creeping back now of all times. 

Mystery boy ordered and the entire time Lance wanted so badly just to die. He was so nervous? And he had been stuttering all over the fucking place?!?!

When mystery boy was ready to leave with his order, Lance was so dazed that he didn’t realize he hadn’t even gotten this guy’s name.

“Wait!” Lance yelled while the boy had one foot out the door.

Lance immediately realized how insane he had probably just made himself look, and went completely red.

“Yes?” Replies and obviously confused, yet calm voice.

“W-what’s your name?” Lance asked meekly, and with his face in one hand.

The boy merely sighed at that, and if Lance had wanted to die before he certainly needed to now. 

Mystery boy then strolled right up to the counter, grabbed a napkin, scribbled something on it, and handed it back to Lance. 

“Have a nice day!” He said in a sing song voice, and with that mystery boy was out the door.

Lance glanced down at the napkin and realized that a phone number had been quickly written on it. 

Oh shit.

...

It took Lance until closing to finally work up the courage and text the boy that he couldn’t get out of his head since that morning.

Me: umm hi?

(***)-***-****: hello! i’m guessing you’re the boy from the bakery?

Me: yeah?

(***)-***-****: well it was nice to meet you. you seem really sweet, and since me and my older brother just opened our shop across the street i guess i’ll be seeing you around!

Me: oh?

(***)-***-****: yep! oh, and the name’s keith btw ;)

Me: i’m lance😅

Oh god Lance was so fucked...


	2. What Are You Doing Here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Really creative chapter naming I know.) Well I finally got this done after not being happy with it for a good two months. This chapter was honestly a lot harder for me to write and not that much even really happens in it. I should also note that I drew inspiration from @strawberriesklance on instagram for Lance discovering Keith on his bike at the school. Have a good night!(Or day depending on where you are.)

Lance awoke to the sunlight streaming into his window through his blinds. The last fragments of his dreams spilling out of his memory like the last grains of sand through an hourglass. He opened his eyes and found himself blinded by the golden glow. Groaning, he rolled over and checked his phone. He had only received one text after falling asleep and it was from Hunk.

My Main Man: so has mystery boy texted you yet?? ;)

HOW DID HE KNOW-

Me: for your information i actually texted him first

My Main Man: WOW lance actually making the first move?

Me: you underestimate me

Lance then proceeded to roll over and out of bed (way too quickly judging by how light headed he was). He trudged around his room, scooping up clothes off of the floor to wear that day as he went. 

UGH. Senior year was starting today and he was so done with his high school. He just wanted to get to be a frat boy in college already. High school was just full of such shallow people. Sure Lance talked himself up a bit, but he could still be genuine. It seemed that by senior year all anyone cared about in high school was popularity. It got…tiresome. He realized that maybe looking forward to college for the parties while hating the social atomsphere in high school may be sort of stupid. Or a double standard. Hypocritical? Whatever.

…

The bus ride to school happened as if the last day of junior year was yesterday. Lance was already back in the same routine. Wake up a half an hour late, scramble to find clothes to wear on his bedroom floor, and run out the door a second before his bus pulls away while still shoveling the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth. One time he had even brought a spoon to school because he wasn’t done with his cereal. 

The bus pulled up in front of the school with the clouds above looking just about as dreary as all of the students surely felt. Lance and Hunk climbed off the bus together. 

With his shoulders hunched and slight shadows under his eyes, Lance proceeded forward the the doors of prison. 

“You working today buddy?” he turned to Hunk and asked.

“You know it. Why are you excited to go to work so you can see your boyfriend again?” 

“Ha! Very funny man.”

“Lance. I saw the way you reacted. You like him. Big time.” Hunk’s tone became dry and he narrowed his eyes at the cuban boy.

“Okay so maybe he’s a bit attractive…Your point?”

“My point is that- holyshitLancelook.” Hunk’s eyes widened as he spoke.

Lance reluctantly turned his head the where Hunk was staring.

Low and behold, there was Keith. Draped over a crimson red motorcycle halfway across the school parking lot. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he wore black sunglasses with a black leather jacket.

Fuck Lance was sooooo screwed.


	3. All About "Mystery Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting some much needed background on Keith's character in this particular au, as well as some insight into how he sees Lance ;)

When Shiro had said that they were moving to a new city? Keith was… surprisingly excited.

When he said that it was because they were finally opening a tattoo shop? 

Keith was PUMPED.

...

Shiro was one of the most talented tattoo artists in all of Indiana. His and Keith’s father had owned a shop, and from the time that they were old enough to watch him work? They were hooked.

Fast forward to when Shiro was 19 and Keith was 16. Their father passed away from lung cancer. Smoking all of his life had finally caught up to him(that was a lot of the reason why Shiro yelled at Keith to quit so much now). When their father passed, Shiro had dropped out of art school to take over his father’s shop. It ran successfully up until Shiro’s receiving an offer in a completely new city halfway across the country to move shop there. Of course, he took it. 

Keith truthfully had nothing that he was too hurt to leave behind in their old town. With their parents gone, a fresh start sounded like exactly what he needed. Keith wanted to build a name and a life for himself completely separate from his parents.

In the span of 3 weeks of packing up and moving Keith had seen palm trees for the first time, discovered skimboarding, and acquired his motorcycle license. (Even if he already had been riding his bike, Shiro insisted that with them move and everything he should make sure it’s legal.) 

The boys and their family were used to criticism and judgment for their family’s business back home. But here? In this crazy new place where the sun always seemed to shine, and the ocean was only five minutes away? People absolutely loved the ink that covered his skin. One of his arms was covered in brilliant cobalt blue waves that were so vibrants they looked as though they were crashing with the tide over his skin. The other had bright red, orange, and yellow flames licking up from his hands all the way to his shoulder blade. Within the colors and intricate designs of his sleeves there were several sigils* hidden. Each that held a different personal meaning.

He loved his ink with all of his heart. To Keith it was just part of who he was. He had tattoo ink(quite literally) in his blood.

…

His new high school had seemed nice enough during the orientation. Even if it was a bit awkward to be there surrounded by the incoming freshmen when he was about to be a senior. Keith had never been super crazy about school anyway. He went through a phase of really hating it, but by this point he was just tired of the routine that it stuck him in. Oh well, almost done.

That morning he threw on jeans, a black t shirt and his black leather jacket. He tied his hair back into a low ponytail, and without even eating breakfast, he slung a leg over his bike and was on his way. The wind would’ve completely fucked up his hair if it weren’t tied back, but it felt so nice. It made goosebumps prickle at his skin and gave him a sense of being alive that he only otherwise got from being tattooed. 

The motorcycle ride to school had felt as though it were only a few seconds long. Keith was ready to get the school day over with and go home to practice his designs.

As he swung his leg over and stepped off of his scarlet bike Keith noticed something quite interesting.

Or more accurately someONE interesting.

It was that cute boy from the bakery. Wasn’t Lance his name? Keith was the worst with names, but this kid was really cute.   
Lance was tall and lanky, with carmel brown skin and hair that matched it. The best thing though? He had the most bright, brilliant blue eyes. They took whoever looked at them right to the ocean. Keith swore he could see waves crash within the boys irises.

The boy looked suddenly over to Keith. His face went a bit pink and he turned his head at having his gaze returned. It was… really cute.

God Keith was doomed already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigils*: inscribed or painted symbols considered to have magical power.
> 
> Just as reference I believe Keith and Shiro's hometown to have been somewhere in Indiana. They moved to, and the fic currently takes place probably in Miami Beach, Florida or somewhere around there.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
